


pretty baby

by BabyMilk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Romance, Underage Sex, Underage Will Graham, alternate universe - flowers in the attic, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a child psychologist, while visiting the Graham family he discovers their young son Will is more than he can handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Flowers In The Attic   
> written on my mobile phone, pls excuse any mistakes   
> enjoy!

The home Hannibal parked in front of was more than dazzling, large and dark the building towered over his sleek black car. Multiple thin chimneys spout from the angular rooftops, spewing clouds into the grey sky.   
Hannibal chuckled to himself, as flashy as the Graham family was he could only imagine their distress when they discovered their son was any less than ideal.   
An old man answered the entry door, wrinkled and well dressed his hair was receding quite dramatically, whispy and dark about his round skull. "Mr. Graham, I assume?" Hannibal wore his best smile, hand out to shake.   
The elderly man, Mr. Graham, pinched his brow. He gave a cold stare to Hannibals outstretched hand before intimately pulling open the door to allow Hannibals entery. "Will is upstairs. Tea is waiting in the main room." be says, Hannibals waiting hand rejected and left hovering awkwardly in the air.   
Hannibal entered the main room as instructed, cups of steaming tea placed in delicate China cups on a sparkling silver tray. A woman sat upright and stiff, dressed in black, brown hair pulled in a tight, almost painful looking bun. "Mrs. Graham." he greets, placing a strong hand on the woods table. She glances in his direction with powerful eyes, nodding once in approval.   
Hannibal cautiously lifts one tea cup, spreading it in the Palm of his hand, gently blowing away the steam before taking a delicate sip. Earl Grey, not his favourite but just as boring and bland as he expected. "Will Will be arriving soon." Mr. Graham suddenly appeared, standing by his wife. "of course, why am I here?" Hannibal asks, setting down his tea.   
"Will has stopped speaking, won't speak to either of us or other children. It began less than a week ago." Mrs. Graham says, voice surprisingly soft and timid. Hannibal nods carefully, observing their behavior.   
That's when little Will arrived, no taller than 5'2 the small boy was approaching age 12, his birthday in two weeks. Will had curly brown hair like chocolate. Brown eyes and fair skin His knees never touched. The small boy wore a white nightie, laced and expensive. "Hello Will." Hannibal approaches him, his curly head barely touching his sternum. "dinner is being prepared. we would be pleased if you joined us." Mrs. Graham suddenly spoke, causing everyone in the room to jump. "I would love to." Hannibal smiled at her before turning back to their son. "why don't you show me your bedroom, Will?" Will takes his hand and does as requested, leading Hannibal to the reflective marble staircase.  
From the corner of his eye Hannibal could see Mr. Graham staring daggers at his back while they ascended.   
-  
"what a lovely room." Hannibal said, Will immediately seating himself on his white bed. The walls are lined with floral wallpaper, smiling dolls and stuffed bears lines the top of shelves and the floor, a large mirror placed above a white writing desk covered in perfumes and flowers.   
"tell me about yourself, Will." Hannibal seated himself next to the boy on his bed, and Will handed him papers with drawings on them.  
All done in pink and green crayon the paper was covered in doodles of flowers, baby bottles, smiles and bows.   
"I'm turning 12!" the first page said, written in pink, smiles and flowers surrounding the words.  
"I like dogs"the next page says, accompanied by a green drawing of a dog, the legs sticks and a tongue sticking out of its mouth.  
"sometimes daddy yells at me" scribbles of sad faces drawn with flowers.  
Hannibal looks at Will, the boy laying on his belly, holding a lace pillow in his arms, pushed under his nose.  
"does he yell at you often?" Hannibal asks but Will doesn't answer, doesn't nod or shake his head, just reaches over to an empty baby bottle and sticks the rubber nipple in his mouth.   
-  
Dinner commences that night, the long table looking naked on one side. Hot food and cool drinks are passed around, Hannibal smiling and thanking them gracefully. Will places a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate but is stopped by his mother "that's too much food, dear." she says, Will frowns and places half back into the bowl, leaving less than a satisfactory amount on the plate. Hannibal frowns too but says nothing, waiting to see how it plays out.  
Supper passes silently, Will carefully positioning his food to make it last. Hannibal found the food dry, much like this family.  
"would you like some of my food, Will?" he offers kindly, imagining the home made delicacies he'll miss while attending to their boy. Will looks at him nervously, his mother looking enraged. "that won't be necessary, Dr. Lecter. " she almost scolds the fellow adult.   
"I disagree! he's a growing boy after all." Hannibal challenged her, already pushing potatoes and veggies into Wills pitiful plate. Will creased his brow worriedly, hands placed tightly in his lap. Mrs. Graham no longer protests but still looks demonic, they return to their meals. Will carefully eats, occasionally stealing glances in Hannibals direction, eyes afraid and intrigued.   
All their plates are eventually cleared. stacked on one another when a withering butler collected them. "prepare your bath, Will." Mr. Graham says, hands folded on the tabletop. The boy obeys, sliding off his cushioned chair and racing up the stairs.  
-

Hannibal stood outside the bathroom, listening to the bath run. The parents were having an argument, curses muffled through the walls of their bedroom. He heard Mr. Graham slap his wife and call her a whore, enraged that she didn't do more to stop Hannibal from giving Will food.  
Mrs. Graham shouted something garbled, voice teary. Will didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed by these arguments, the door slightly ajar. Hannibal occasionally glances inside, the boy nude and spine protruding from his back like weapons. His rips were like stripes on his chest. easily countable and indenting his slim tummy.   
Hannibal knocked. "mind if I come in?" he asked before entering anyway, Will sitting silently in the warm bath water. "how are you, Will dear?" Hannibal keeled on a towel by the footed tub, now at eye level with the child. Will shrugged. "does your father scare you?" he asked, looking intently into Wills youthful eyes, and the boy pauses before shaking his head. "you don't need to lie to me, Will, everything between you and me is secret." Hannibal says and Will considers this for a moment.  
"He yells a lot..." Will speaks quietly, Hannibals eyebrows raised in surprise. "they told me you don't speak." Hannibal said and Will remains silent after that.  
-  
a week passes before Will speaks again, they spend all afternoon together reading and sometimes drawing, Will writing messages and telling Hannibal all about his dreams.   
Sometimes Will dreams of a big man watching him but he's never afraid. "do you know who the big man is, Will? can you see his face?" Hannibal asks, Will pauses before answering "it's you."   
As if by divine intervention Wills father enters the room, wrinkled hand immediately taking hold of Will and dragging him off. Hannibal stands "Mr. Graham what are you doing?" he demands, struggling to keep up with the older man despite his youth. Mr. Graham stops in his tracks, keeping a bruising grip on his sons slim arm "a cookie is missing from the kitchen. they're meant for the party tonight. we do not tolerate thieves in this house." his voice is like thunder.  
Hannibal remembers, tonight is Wills thirteenth birthday party, attending are the children of his parents wealthy friends and himself.   
"your chefs are incredibly reliable, Mr. Graham. they can easily create more pastries I'm sure." Hannibal sighs, sending sympathetic looks in Wills direction. "the abilities of my chefs are not being questioned. My sons ability to keep his filthy hands where they belong is another story. " Mr. Graham takes Will with him without another word, leaving Hannibal to watch them disappear up the stairs. 

"Disobedient child!" Hannibal can hear the shouts, poor Will crying out. The boy is slapped, the force throwing his frail body to the floor. "ungrateful glutton." Mr. Graham forces Will to stand again before bending him over the bed.  
Hannibal listens while Will is spanked with a leather belt, the child crying loudly just to be scolded for it.

The way Will sits during his party is uncomfortable, occasionally shifting to relieve the pain from his bruised bottom. Hannibal watches him, other boys and girls Wills age shrieking and laughing with one another, eating cake and treats all around him. Baby blue balloons are tied to chairs, streamers lined the walls and wrapped gifts are carefully stacked on the table waiting to be opened.  
None if the adults pay him any heed, Hannibal forced into their gossip circles drinking wine and eating crackers.   
Hannibal must admit his stress drove him to drink, a miss Bloom shrieking laughter in his ear, saying he could drink the wine bottle on his own. As the night drove on and Hannibal became more drunk it was time to open gifts.   
Will worked like a machine, carefully untied bows or pulled apart the paper, careful not to leave any scraps. Will received many things, books and toys, clothes like tailored coats or laced delicates. Will thanked each and every guest for the presents they gave him, promising to make the most of them all.   
They left like cattle, pausing to say their goodbyes or compliment the food, children waving, some carried by their fathers on the way out. Poor Will looked deathly, tired and in pain from his father's whipping. Buzzed, Hannibal offered to escort Will to bed, which his mother allowed and his father glared.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift, Will." Hannibal said, the boy tucked in his sheets for the night. "it's alright." Will whispered, "you could give me one now... if you wanted." the boy continued. "anything for you." Hannibal smiled.  
Will asked for a kiss, a simple press of the lips.   
Hannibal humbly obliged.   
-  
their relationship began less than a month later. Fall finally welcomed winter, frost layered on the Windows and ice covered the roads.  
Hannibal would say he truly loved Will, the boy was smart, beautiful, honest and shy. He'd learned to trust Hannibal, they spoke regularly. Neither of his parents noticed their relationship, blinded by work or the excitement of Christmas, each so tied up in press and making money that Will could sneak silently into Hannibals bedroom at night.  
"Hannibal, I want to show you something." Will said, his tiny body tucked securely under Hannibals broad arm, small boney hand against his large chest. "what is it, love?" Hannibal asked, watching the boy struggle to squirm from his hold.   
"the attic." Will smiled, a heavily smile that lit Hannibals heart and groin simultaneously.   
The Attic was large, full of old chairs and lamps, dusty tables and broken dolls. It was a treasure trove, an old wardrobe sat open, full of old antique dresses that Will would wear.  
"amazing." Hannibal said, the ceiling stood tall and proud, towering over him for what seemed like miles. They sat together in silence, Hannibal holding little Will in his string arms, the both of them on a dusty floral couch near the back.   
"I want to run away." Will said, small fingers clutched to Hannibals tie. "why would you ever do that?" Hannibal asked, pushing back Wills curls. "I want to live with you... be happy." the boy spoke softly "go to school and raise a family."   
"Will it's not that easy... your parents will find you, there's a lot more to this then just leaving."  
"I don't care." Will said sternly "I love you, Hannibal, I want to stay with you forever!" he cried "please."  
Hannibal stared at Will, processing the situation  
the risks of taking this boy for his own, living with Will and being happy.  
"I love you too, Will." Hannibal said "we'll leave. tonight."  
-  
Will had everything packed, his sweet suitcase full of his favorite dolls and garments. He was buzzing with excitement, Hannibal had never seen the boy so happy and his parents were rightfully suspicious.   
Hannibal exited the bathroom, carrying Wills baby bottle with him. (Will was adamant on keeping it, suckling made him calm)  
"Hannibal!" the boy greats him like they hadn't seen each other in years, crawling swiftly across his mattress to hug Hannibal around his waist. "hello love. are you ready?" Will responded with a nod and smile.   
Hannibal handed Will the bottle. "it's so warm..." the boy flushed, smiling at the thick white liquid inside. Hannibal brushed back Wills curls "it's all for you."   
Will latched onto the rubber nipple, sucking mouthfuls of white into his mouth. It was Hannibals cum. Will had requested it, for Hannibal to fill his precious bottle with hot semen for him to feast on while Hannibal "reasoned" with Mr. and Mrs. Graham.  
Hannibal left Will with his cum bottle, descending the stairs to see a distressed Mr. Graham.  
"Hannibal I have reason to believe my son is being victimized." Mr. Graham looked flustered "he's not in his bed at night. no one knows where he's going but I do. some sick bastard is touching my boy, do you have any idea what the press will do if they find out?!"  
so they had noticed. Hannibal remained silent, Mr. Graham ranting about the risks of this getting into the public.   
Hannibal chuckled to himself, eyeing a delightfully placed kitchen knife on the table. The took hold of the shiny object, smiling back at his reflection.   
Mr. Graham didn't notice Hannibal approaching, he only stopped speaking when the blade entered the side of his throat. "apologies." Hannibal said.  
Mrs. Graham shrieked, her husband laying in a pool of blood, red spouting from his neck like a fountain.  
Hannibal wasted no time, he slit Mrs. Graham throat quickly, careful to avoid getting blood on his suit.  
The rolled both of them in carpet, their bodies carefully placed in the trunk of his vehicle.  
"Will!" he shouted and the boy appeared, suitcase in one and, cum bottle in the other.   
Hannibal held the car door open for Will, a skip in the boys step when he fastened himself into the front passenger seat. "it's so good." Will took another gulp of Hannibals cooling cum, the bottle almost half empty.   
They kissed, Hannibal starting the engine and taking off at a casual speed towards his home.  
-  
Will watched Hannibals hands move expertly, cutting meat and veggies with ease. He finished his cum bottle on the ride over and waited to ask for a refill.   
Hannibal placed the left over bloody meat in his freezer. Will wasn't allowed to look inside, but he knew what was in there. Severed limbs and heads, probably his mom and dad along with a few strangers.  
"have you prepared yourself for bed, Will?" Hannibal asked and Will answered with enthusiasm. "yes! I'm very excited." Will could hardly wait, tonight would be their first night spent together without fear of discovery.   
Hannibal chuckled "go on then, I'll be there shortly."

Hannibals room was dark, full of gloomy colours and dim lighting, but Will thought it was romantic. Candles lit the room, dark red and black wax dripping onto the wooden floor. Will removed his night dress, climbing on to the large queen sizes bed. Will had never touched himself before, he was afraid his father may find out and punish him ruthlessly for being dirty or unholy.   
The thrill of an older man, of Hannibal, touching him made Will shiver, made his nipples hard and his tiny cock excited.   
Hannibal entered the room, sleeves rolled to his elbows and tie undone. He noticed Wills nudity with a smile. "eager little boy." he says, unbuttoned his dress shirt.  
Hannibals body was built, fit with light dusting of hair on his chest and arms. His cock was much bigger than Wills own, the boy blushed at the sight of it.   
"touch." Hannibal presented his dick to Will. The skin was smooth under his fingers, then head naked from lack of foreskin. the head dripped a clear fluid and Will thought of his cum filled baby bottle. The knowledge that this luscious cock fed him brought a quivering moan to the surface. He stuck the head into his mouth, Will suckling harshly to receive more cum. Hannibal groaned, cock hard like a diamond in an instant. "not tonight." Hannibal gently removed himself from Wills mouth. Will licked his lips, placing one last kiss to the cock before welcoming Hannibal into their bed.

Will took well to being stretched, his little hole compliment and curious, Hannibals fingers held the boy open as he entered. "oooooh" Will groaned, pelvis aching. "it's alright." Hannibal soothed him, kissing Wills slim neck as he pushed through the next half of his cock into Wills ass. "how do you feel?" Hannibal panted, legs eagerly waiting to thrust into the small boy "so good... more" Will whined, toes curling when Hannibal thrusted  
Will moaned, not entirely believing the pleasure he was given, the hot ache in his ass and the sparks of heaven when Hannibal pounded his ripe prostate.   
Will clung to him, thin fingers gripping Hannibals hair, the bigger man grunted when Will pulled. "oooh- oh! something's. ... coming!" Will wailed, face flushed a deep pink. His small erect penis felt as if it would explode. "let it happen, love... push on it. " Hannibal answered breathlessly, their sweaty bodies sliding against one another in passion.  
"uh- oh god! Hannibal!" Will nearly screamed when he came, his first orgasm ripping through his thin body like lightning. "it's so good! it feels so good!" Will shook and spasmed as his fresh cum kept gushing from his delicate prick. Hannibal moaned, dick growing ever harder inside Will. "I'm going to cum too..." he growled, licking Wills flushed earlobe.   
Hannibals hips drove forward a dozen times, Muscles bunching when he finally released. "aaagh! fuck!" he shouted, cock pulsing almost painfully as an ocean of fluid filled Wills hole. "mmm, it's so hot..." Will mewled tiredly, doe eyes fluttering shut. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Hannibal chanted softly, laying his hard body on top of his small lover.   
Will curled by Hannibals side, freaking of their many happy years to come.


End file.
